


Kaleidoscope (old work!)

by The_little_weeb



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Hidden Meaning, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmare, Sad, Trippy, this is just me putting all my dad ideas into one big nightmare for bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_weeb/pseuds/The_little_weeb
Summary: Just forget about me Jack, I’m already long gone





	Kaleidoscope (old work!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is old work and I absolutely hate it now c:

The gray sky loomed over them while it rained, the holograms would commonly glitch as the rain passed through them. Jack held the hand of the older Simon as they walked. In Jack’s other hand he held a bag, memories of the old past. He doubts that anyone in this time had heard of Toy’R Us in this time. Some young kids ran through puddles and looked at Jack and the older man as they walked. They were probably curious about what Jack had been holding. Jack just ignored them. He looked at Simon, his face wasn’t as young as it used to be, but his blue eyes stayed the same. It felt like Simon face was blacked out to him. Simon seemed to notice Jack looking at him and signed to him that he wanted to head home. Jack just nodded, nothing felt the same anymore. Simon felt like a shell of the man he once used to know. Emotions meant nothing in this world, he tried his best to keep Simon alive, but every day that passed he watched Simon waste away a little more. Jack headed home with Simon, watching him limp the whole way. 

Jack helped Simon sit down before moving away from him. He watched Simon sit there drifted off the sleep. Jack knew Simon couldn’t avoid death, but he was trying his best. He couldn’t even talk anymore. Simon maneuvers himself to get more comfortable. Jack watched unable to take his eyes off him, worried that Simon might not just wake up again. Jack felt a sickening feeling in his gut, he felt selfish keeping Simon like this. Simon was only being kept alive because Jack wanted him to stay alive and he was suffering because of it. Jack heart sank, he felt so horrible. Jack to himself, tapping his fingers on the desk. Jack grabbed his Toy’R Us bag before heading out the door.

Jack was terrified to leave Simon alone, he was worried that he might come back to Simon never waking up again. Jack watched cars pass him as he walked. He remembers walking this road with Simon, he would hold onto his arm and walk with him as they head to the café. Jack looked up to what once was the café. It was now old and abandoned, the wood was moldy and the sigh had been long removed. Jack soon stopped at a medical center, if he would even call it that. Jack headed inside, he was soaked, dripping wet as water fell down his face. The store was empty if it wasn’t for a few people and androids that ran the place. Jack goes up to the front desk and slammed his head down.

“What can you do for a dying old man…” Jack said, glaring at the android with his face facing down. 

The android types something up on a computer before looking up and answering.

“We can do a brain transplant.”

Jack ran a hand through his wet hair and groans, he didn’t want to do this. Simon could die or worse. 

“How much.” Jack asked.

“20 grans.”

Jack taps his fingers against the desk, thinking of what he could do, cloning could work, but Simon wouldn’t be Simon. The realization slowly set upon him. He didn’t love the man he was keeping alive, he loved Simon, it was his emotions, his personality that had been stripped away, his looks everything. He had already lost the man he loved, so why was he keeping him alive.

Jack could feel sobs rising in his throat, his eyes started to water from the pain. Everything was wrong nothing was right. 

Jack just headed home, his kept his head down the whole way. He stared blankly at the ground. Today was a sad day for Jack Bright, maybe it because the sky was gray or maybe the realization nothing stayed the same and that he truly lost everything. 

Jack walked into the deadly silent apartment to see Simon laying on the ground, every last bit of pigment in his hair and skin was gone, he was dead cold, not breathing. Simon time has finally ran up, but all Jack could think about is how selfish he was. To keep Simon alive to let him suffer, just for his own selfishness to keep him alive. Jack sat down by Simon’s cold body and ran his hand through his soft long hair. 

Jack looked up and closed his eyes, he started to cry. Jack arms wrap around him and he opens them to see he is in a field. 

“Jack are you ok?” Simon spoke up.

Jack turned to see Simon looking at him, he was so beautiful in that white dress with his ocean blue eyes, his long hair softly blowing in the wind. His lips were parted into a soft smile. It was almost like a fantasy as he watched Simon. The grass dances around in the wind and all Jack could hear was the rustling of the leaves.

“Uuhh yeah I’m fine Glassy..” Jack stumbled with his words. 

“You were crying. What were you thinking about?” Glass said, he tilted his head. He looked concerned for bright.

“I just thought I lost you there for a second.” Jack laughs to himself.

Simon sits up straight and softly smiles. His face was soft and tender, his eyes always filled with kindness. 

“Jack, you really need to stop thinking about me Jack, you really just need to forget if it’s hurting you this bad. I’m not here anymore.” 

Jack just looked at Simon in complete disbelief, he didn’t know what he meant. He didn’t understand, of course Simon was here, he could touch him, he could talk to him. He was here wasn’t he.

“Simon what do you mean? What do you mean your not here anymore?! Your right here!” Jack panicked, he put his hand on Simon’s as he stood up. Simon let his hand slowly slip out of Jack’s, he just looked at him with that same soft smile. Simon then let himself fall, Jack got up and tried to grab Simon, but it was no use. When Simon fell against the ground his body splattered like water onto the ground. Glass shards, and blue water was all that Jack saw fall into the air. Then a white feather fell.

Jack stood above Simon’s dead body, his intestines thrown around him, his lungs burned, his kidneys ripped out and his heart placed carefully in his beautifully shaped hands. He had cuts and bruises on him. His bones were broken and protruding out or his skin, his oh so beautiful skin. His face was peaceful like he was sleep, but tears ran down his pale skin. The sun setting through the window landed directly on Simon, the blood lit up under its light. Simon’s was laying in a pool of his own blood, it almost matched the carpet underneath him. His white dress became a wine red as the blood took over it.  
Jack didn’t know how much longer the last of Simon’s pigment would stay in his skin, it wasn’t destined to last, just like Simon himself. Simon would have died, there is no cheating death. But Jack had done just that, and he now paid the consequences. He looked down at his wrists they were cut open, warm blood spilling out of them, dripping onto the floor, mixing with Simon’s own blood. He looked at the window to see the reflection of the man he once was. Red hair with emerald green eyes, freckles all over his face, arms, and legs. The man he abandoned long ago, the body that was once his. The light reflected off his and Simon’s face. It’s rainbow hue lit up the room, it was beautiful. 

Jack knees down next to the sleeping Simon, his was scattered, died by the blood that came from his own body and heart. His blue eyes still held their sense of wonder and kindness. Jack carefully put his hand on Simon’s head, running his hand through his hair. And just like that, he won’t ever be able to wake Simon up ever again.

Jack looked over at Simon who had just gotten out of shower, he looks over at Jack and blushes softly. Knowing that Bright was watching him. He bit his lip nervously.

“What do you not like my skin…” 

Simon’s skin had places where he had completely lost pigment, mainly his face had lost pigment in his skin. Yet it was beautiful in its own way, it was different and he didn’t mind that.

“No I think your beautiful.”

Simon runs his hand through his hair, which was still a bit damp. Simon then walked over to Jack who was in bed and sits down next to him. The only light in the room was the moonlight only giving off the purple and blue hues in the room. Jack moved his hand over to Simon and pulls him close. Simon blushes a bit at this action, he cuddled into Jack for warmth. Was this love, maybe he didn’t know. Yet he just liked being around Simon, it made him all tingly. Jack felt Simon’s warm breath on his chest as he cuddles up to him, Simon then softly laid his head against Bright’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Simon was like a cat curled up in Jack’s lap.

Jack ran his hand down Simon’s back, putting his hand down his towel. He moves his hand squeezes Simon’s thigh causing Simon to make a noise at the back of his throat. Jack presses his lips up against Simon’s and smirks. Jack starts kissing Simon, hard on the lips. Simon doesn’t say anything besides wrapping his arms around Jack. Jack removes Simon’s towel and pushes him down on the bed, Jack pushes up one of Simon’s leg and starts kissing the inside of Simon’s thighs. Simon bites down on the back of his hand to stop him from moaning. Jack kept going from til Simon was panting, his face went from tears and sweat. Jack wraps his arms around Simon and held him closely, running his hand down his smooth skin. This was love, he loved Simon, he always had he just didn’t want to amid it to himself. 

“Simon…please don’t leave, just wake up ok..” Jack kisses some marks he had already made on Simon’s neck. 

Simon smiles, that’s all he could do while he was catching his breath. 

“Of… course… I.. won’t.. leave you.” Simon said through breaths. 

Simon collapses into Jack’s arms, he seemed so tired as he curled up in Jack’s lap. Jack ran his fingers through Simon’s hair. He shouldn’t be in love with him, he really shouldn’t.

The young boy ran through the forest not looking back, his bare feet were marked with blood and dirt, his legs and arms were covered blood marks by thorns. His face was scratched and beaten, among it purple and blue. He longed for death to overtake his suffering, for living in pain was worse than death. The moon watched and laughed at him for it was covered by darkness. 

The silver mist wrapped around the boy, trapping him only with his own mind, unable to see. The boy turned towards a faint light as a feather fell and shattered into a million pieces like that of a firework. 

As the silver mist became smaller the bright red blood spills out from it and along with that are shards of glass.

Jack watched the sleeping Simon, it was like he was stuck in one time. His blonde hair fell over his peaceful face, he seemed brighter than ever. Light reflected on Simon’s body and dress, it was pure black. Yet the rainbow of the light reflection stayed just as bright. Jack slowly untied the pitch black dress Simon was wearing. He would have woken Simon up, but Simon couldn’t wake up ever. 

Jack ran his hand through Simon’s now messy hair, his eyes were slightly closed, his ocean blue eyes covered by his pale eyelashes. Jack ran the sharp knife over his fingers, little droplets of blood streamed down. Jack hugged Simon, his presses his lips up against Simon’s neck, he softly kissed it. Simon softly mouthed something, but nothing came out. Jack held Simon close as he could be and then he put the blade on Simon’s chest, facing his heart and then the blade slowly, carefully and gently penetrated. It slipped right through Simon’s heart, yet Simon wouldn’t feel a thing, and Jack wanted it to be a gentle death. 

He watched Simon become gradually immersed in blood and then his heart stopped silently. Jack knees down next to Simon, he lifts Simon’s head to see his soft smile there once more, tears fell down his face, but he looked so peaceful. Jack placed his hand upon Simon’s eyes and closed them, to let him sleep peacefully now. He didn’t want Simon to sleep in his own blood, it was curl of him to leave him here. That wouldn’t have been what he wanted. And for the last time he stared at the serene face of Simon Glass and kissed him on the lips. He hoped this dream this eternal dream, nightmare would end. He finally grasped Simon’s beautiful hands, now cold, and kissed his forehead. He put a small pale rose in Simon’s hair before he set him off to sea as the silver mist came over it. Simon would fade away into it, this eternal frozen dream, this dark sea, this kaleidoscope.

And so Jack smiles happy and desperate smile, he let the warm tears flood down his cold face like the pouring rain. This was the last and only thing he could do. 

He looked through the mirror and presses his fingertips with that of Simon’s, the angel that looked back at his, it was like that of a kaleidoscope. 

He watched as the thousands of faces pulled him into the deep dark sea of crimson red, Simon reaches out like he expected that Jack would reach out to him, like Simon had did for him, but he didn’t. Jack just watched in horror as Simon just became like all the other minds trapped, his eyes had already became red and it was too late for him. 

But he hoped if he reached out to Simon then maybe, just maybe Simon will call out for him. He slowly took the amulet out of Simon’s hand, those beautiful hands. But his blue eyes were now red. And all he could do was watch as Simon was dragged away just like all the other souls.

Jack sat across from Simon glass, the room was devoid of any color besides the rainbow light reflection that landed on him and Simon. Simon looked stern and upset, his hand were crossed ins thinking position. The light fragments were scattered across the room like chandelier lights. 

“Jack.” Simon spoke up.

Jack looked at Simon, he was now looking at him softly with that same kind expression. 

“Jack you need to forget about me, you’ll looking to much into this, your only making your condition worse.” 

“Simon what the hell are you talking about.”

“Jack your suffering over me, your thinking it’s all your fault that you had to do something. Your even more scared of the future and what’s going to happen now.”

“Simon what the hell do you mean.”

“Jack I’m saying you need to forget about me. That’s what, you need to let me go. It wasn’t even your fault.” 

Jack stands up and slams his hand on the desk. 

“Simon what do you mean!” Jack shouts.

Then everything shattered under them, jack fell and when he looked back he saw it, Simon’s face shattered and a feather fell, including a pale rose.

“What do you mean!” Jack awoke, screaming. He sat up in a cold sweat. 

“You need to stop mourning over someone who is dead. You really need to stop this fantasy.” Clef said.

He had gotten into Jack’s kitchen again to steal his waffles once more. This had become a habit for Clef at this point.

Jack rubbed his forehead, it was early in the morning at this time. 

“Shut up.” Jack mumbles flipping over. 

Jack though a while about what Simon said to him in the dream. To forget, he didn’t want to forget Simon Glass, everyone else would forget him, but he didn’t want to. It wasn’t his fault, but how come he didn’t know that.

Jack got up, Clef had left already once he got whatever left of the waffles he had. Jack went over to the window, on the ledge was a simple flower pot with a single pale rose, Jack had been neglecting it yet it was miraculously still alive. Plants were magical like that, even if they seemed dead they could come back to life. Jack gently rubbed the petals of the rose and softly smiles at it. Jack looked out the window, it was a gray winter day, no sun shined through the clouds and it was cold very cold. And in the reflection of the glass, Jack though he saw him, Simon..

A few days went by after the nightmare, Jack contemplated what it meant. One day Jack got up and got dressed, he pulled out a sapphire blue necklace before heading off. 

He stopped by a large tree that would hold cherry blossoms after winter. A single grave was under it and it read, Simon Glass. Jack kneels down next to the grave, holding the necklace. 

“Hey there, glassy.” Jack mumbles, in some way hoping for a answer, but none came.

“I got your message I think, maybe it was a message from myself. I don’t know. But I have something for you… I never got to give it to you.” 

Jack carefully dig out a small hole and put the small necklace in, before covering it up.

“I want you to have it now..”

“I know your probably not listening or even here, but I have a little bit of hope you are…”

“You were a lot like a sapphire you know, they are more common then rubies, yet they are worth more. What I’m saying is, you might have been common, but you were worth more than others.” 

Jack leans back and pinched his forehead, he looked up at the gray dull sky, but for some reason it looked beautiful to him. The gray clouds with speckles of light trying to shine through. Jack smiles as warm tears silently fall down his face. Jack wiped away his tears, he gets up, the dirt and gravel rustling under him as he got to his feet. Jack turned and faced the grave.

“Bye.…… Simon…. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jack said before walking off.

Jack had began to go to the tree every day, he found it was the best way to vent his emotions out. And every day he felt like someone was there, maybe it was just a presence, but it made him feel better. It was always warm and soft. Soon Jack stop coming as frequently, he would offered bring roses to put on Simon’s grave. His visits became less and less, but every holiday or moon he would come, he would never forget to come. 

One day Jack came back to the tree like he always did, he had only been there a day before so this was a surprise. He was in a older body, longer red hair tied in a ponytail, green-eyed, thick framed glasses, no facial hair besides a goatee. He wore a red suit, white gloves, a cane in his hands. He looked older and tried, freckles lined his face like stars on a clear night. Jack kneels down by Simon’s grave and smiles.

“Simon there’s someone I like you to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> No Bright is not dating someone else, it’s his adopted daughter, and I want to make this into some sort of chapter book thing, but we’ll see how that goes.


End file.
